


You'll do anything?

by MehLordOfMeh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh
Summary: Currently being re-writtenThe once proud Nightmare King, Pitch Black himself, was nothing more than a barely held together shadow thrown across the floor. His shadows were almost melting off of him, he could no longer stand up so he crawled towards Sandy. "Please...I..I'll do anything.." He begged, hand reaching up to Sandy and shakily grabbing the silk-like fabric.'Anything?' a disembodied voice sounded, it was like the content sigh of a restful sleeper. The word floated in Pitch's mind like a gentle breeze, but its intent was not that of a spring night but of the coming storm of the May weather."I don't want to fade..." Pitch responded, voice hoarse. He knew this game they played all too well.





	You'll do anything?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be re-written, and hopefully, turn out better. This was a dream I had so, of course, there's no context and it feels thrown in the face. It's an indulgent fic I decided to share with others. However, I do want to make it better for those who feel its just a dolphin dive into explicit BDSM sex. I personally love build up fics, so if this disappears and then pops up again- expect great things.(Hopefully lol)

The once proud Nightmare King, Pitch Black himself, was nothing more then a barely held together shadow thrown across the floor. His shadows were almost melting off of him, he could no longer stand up so he crawled towards Sandy. "Please...I..I'll do anything.." He begged, hand reaching up to Sandy and shakily grabbing the silk-like fabric.  
'Anything?' a disembodied voice sounded, it was like the content sigh of a restful sleeper. The word floated in Pitch's mind like a gentle breeze, but its intent was not that of a spring night but of the coming storm of the May weather.  
"I don't want to fade..." Pitch responded, voice hoarse. He knew this game they played all to well.  
He always came crawling back to him, for his help. The dream-giver would indulge him in a bit of Fear-just enough to keep from fade but never enough to actually be a threat. In exchange Pitch gave himself over the the other each night, allowing Sandy to have every possible way with him.  
sometimes Sandy would simply have Pitch lay his head in his lap while he slept for a starved spirit needs sleep and food to stay alive- and run his fingers through his hair. Other night's he'd take his mouth, a golden whip around his neck as a warning to not use teeth.  
Sandy smirked, something only the Devil himself could accomplish, and suddenly they were on one of Sandy Nimbus'. They floated up far beyond the clouds, golden sand circling around them so thick and quickly that in no time they were cocooned in it.  
'Tonight well start a little different, My Shade.' Sandy echoed, filling Pitch's mind with his voice.  
Pitch licked his dry and cracked lips, Silver pools staring into the swirling honey depths that lingered far to long on his own lips.  
'I hope that is alright.'  
Pitch wants to tell him No, that its not alright. His fading as they make idle chitchat. He needs something, anything, to make it through this night alive. But he knows Sandy all to well. Knows the dream weaver will have what he wants wither Pitch agrees to it or not. So he nods, swallowing thickly his words of rejection.  
"Yes."  
\----  
The fulvous ceiling are high, curving upwards in the center like dome. Thick, tawny curtains hang heavily over tall, arching windows. The room is dark, barely any light passing through them. What does, however, shows specks of dust lazily floating in the air. The sound of waves hitting a jetty play in the background as a series of gasps filter through the room.  
On a tall, canopy queen sits center stage. There lies two men, one glowing and resting on the other darker one. The dark male is bound to the bed by golden ropes on his wrists and legs, pulling all his limbs apart to expose every last bit of him.  
"S-sandy.." Pitch gasps out as an almost searing hot tongue glides from his collarbone to his left pectoral.  
The tongue twirls around the nub there, causing Pitch to arch his back up towards the assault.  
'Sshh...enjoy yourself, My Shade.' Sandy comes, nipping at the hardened flesh before moving downward.  
He licks and kisses a trail down Pitch's shivering stomach, delighting in the shuttering gasps that flutter from his swollen lips. Sandy's tongue dips into his naval, hands flattening out on Pitch's hips as he tilts his head.  
Pitch bucks his hips up, another series gasp rippling from his mouth as he throws his head back against the downy pillows. He shivers as Sandy pulls away, his erection weeping against his lower abdomen. His eyes flicker open to stare down at Sandy, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.  
He opens his mouth but a single tilt of Sandy's head makes him close it. Lips pushed into a thin line he bends his knees slightly, exposing himself further to the prying eyes of the Sandman.  
Sandy's eyes glint in the darkness of the room,  ominously glowing a toxic yellow now as he leans forward. His mouth opens and Pitch half expects a second mouth to appear and bite him in his most sensitive area, but instead Sandy slips his tongue out.  
Pitch nearly cries out in shock when the burning tongue gingerly licks the tip, his body spasming. His breath quickens as the tongue goes from base to tip before a mouth takes his head in. He arches his back up, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. All the times they've done this Sandy had never taken him into his mouth, it was always Pitch sitting on the floor with his head between Sandy's thighs taking him.  
'I knew you would love this.' A condescending voice startles Pitch from his rapture.  
Pitch tilts his head down, eyes watery as he opens his mouth just in time for Sandy to take him all. A deep, rumbling moan leaves his mouth instead. His hips thrust up and Sandy pulls away slightly.  
"No, ah, please-please, don't stop!" Pitch nearly yells, the words coming out faster then he could stop them.  
Sandy hums, the sound radiating of the walls of his psyche. Pitch opens his mouth to beg more, because Sandy isn't moving. He's just holding his leaking head on the tip of his tongue and watching Pitch.  
"Sandy..." Pitch says, desperation for release dripping on that one word.  
Sandy dives forward, swallowing Pitch whole. That's enough for Pitch to give a loud cry as he cum straight down Sandy's throat. Sandy swallows every last drop, sucking to milk him of every last drop.


End file.
